Blameless Conviction
by WillowSioui
Summary: TristanxOC, GalahadxOC. Fifteen years after Arthur's knights have been allowed to go home, Tristan and Ghost have had a baby girl. When the knights are called back for duty to Rome, what happens when they find they have someone following them?
1. Saira

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC, GalahadxOC. Sixteen years after Arthur's knights have been allowed to go home, Tristan and Ghost have had a baby girl. When the knights are called back for duty to Rome, what happens when they find they have someone following them?**

**A/N:**** This is the sequel of **_**"Ghost"**_**, my TristanxOC fan fiction. This follows Tristan and the knights as Arthur calls them back to Britain for another mission for Rome. Please read my first fan fiction before you start this one, okay? I love you all, my faithful readers.**

Tristan sits atop his ebony stallion, wrapped in a thick grey cloak, its hood pulled up and over his face. Rain pours all around him, dripping off of the hood of his cloak, and Tristan pulls his cloak tighter around himself, warding off the chilling wind. His watchful eye swiftly moves around the sight of a small village, the village of his birth. The people of the village run around, pulling their horse into the stables so that they are safe from the oncoming storm. Turning to his right as he hears a horse approaching, Tristan notices a small feminine form on a roan mare. She is also wrapped in a cloak, but the hood is only halfway on her head. She has pale blonde hair and deep brown eyes, and she stops her horse right next to Tristan's.

"Good morning, father." Tristan looks at the girl, and nods his head in acknowledgment. Looking back towards the village, he clicks his tongue, his horse moving into a slow walk. Tristan's daughter follows him, staying close to his side. They make their way back to the town, and Tristan stops when he sees some familiar figures getting their horses lead away by stable hands. Moving his horse into a trot, Tristan gets closer to the group to see that he knows all of them. Arthur looks his way, and waves his hand in greeting. Tristan and his daughter pulls up beside him. This is when Tristan notices that all of the knights are beside Arthur, and he dismounts.

"Arthur…What are you doing all the way out here?" Arthur smiles at him as the knights all take turns clasping his shoulders.

"Would you mind horribly if we take this inside? Its horribly wet out here." Tristan nods, drawing his cloak tighter around him once more. They all find their way into Tristan's house, and Tristan goes over to the small fireplace, starting it up so that the house becomes warmer. Arthur and the knights all sit at the table, trying desperately to warm up. Gawain looks directly at Tristan, a smile crossing his face.

"Hey, Tristan, where's Ghost?" Tristan does not answer for a few moments, staying silent as he puts wood into the fireplace. He then lights the fire with some trouble, answering Gawain without looking up form what he's doing.

"She's dead." All of the knights are silent, especially at his calm manner in stating this fact. Galahad turns to the door just as Tristan's daughter walks in, taking off her cloak to reveal a light pink dress. Her hair softly waves around her shoulders as she turns around to look at Arthur and the knights. She gives a small curtsy, then goes over to help her father. Tristan stands up, allowing her to finish with the fire, and sits at the table. He waves his hand over his shoulder in explanation.

"Our daughter; Saira." The knights all nod their heads, and Tristan looks at Arthur, inquiring. Arthur takes a deep breath, and all of the knights look towards the table, Galahad trying not to get angry.

"I am having to call you all back to Britain, Tristan. Rome is needing the help of the Sarmatian knights." Tristan nods his head, just as Saira gives everyone water.

"Well then, let us fight. We're all going to die anyways." Galahad slams his hands on the table, standing up and leaning on the table.

"If you want to die so badly, you can die right now!" He goes to reach for his sword, as Tristan watches him calmly, but Saira places a hand on Galahad's shoulder. He looks at her, and slowly puts his hand down, sitting back in his chair. She looks towards Arthur, smiling warmly.

"If you are in need of a place to stay, there is an inn at the edge of town. Its name is the Lion." Arthur nods his head in a silent thanks, and he gets up, all of the knights following him out. As they all leave, Saira looks at Tristan, a sad expression crossing her face. Tristan stands up and walks over to her, and he kisses the top of her head, then walks towards his bed. Saira puts out the fire, and she also retires to her bed.

Today she would be alone again; and Tristan would finally get to go back to the life he had left abruptly.

**Review, please! How do you like it? Bad; good? What's up?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	2. Good Start to a Day

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur in any way. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:****TristanxOC, GalahadxOC. Sixteen years after Arthur's knights have been allowed to go home; Tristan and Ghost have had a baby girl. When the knights are called back for duty to Rome, what happens when they find they have someone following them?**

Tristan walks towards the stables, dark eyes peering through the darkness of before sunrise. He walks into the sables to see that all of the knights are already there, and their horses-including his-are already saddled. He stands there, confused, when Arthur walks towards him.

"Good morning, Tristan. Are you ready?" Tristan nods his head, and then swiftly mounts his stallion. Taking this as a yes, Arthur stalks back towards his horse and mounts it. This action is followed by all of the knights, and they follow Arthur out of the stable and out of the town. The ride past Saira, who smiles sadly as she watches her father leave her. The knights ride hard for a good league or so, and then they slow to a walk. As they sway with the pace of the horses, Gawain reins his horse in beside Tristan.

"How's it going for you, brother?" Tristan looks at him with an unreadable expression, hiding behind his hair. He looks up at the sky in expectance, and notices a hawk circling above them. Keeping his hands on the reins, he points to the sky with one finger, leaning into Gawain.

"I let the bastard go, but he won't stop following me." Gawain smiles up at the sky, blocking the sun out of his gaze with one of his hands.

"Sound just like us to Rome, doesn't it?" Tristan nods his head, and falls back into silence. They all ride in relative silence, with Lancelot making fun of Bors randomly to break the silence, followed by Bors' heated retort. As they ride, even Lancelot and Bors fall into silence, just as the sun rises high into the sky. Dagonet looks towards Tristan, almost apologizing before words are even said.

"Tristan, may I ask you how Ghost died?" Tristan visibly pales at the large man's words, and he rides ahead to Arthur's side.

"I'm scouting ahead." He kicks his horses' flanks, and the knights all look at each other, questioning. They ride for almost an hour before they see Tristan again, and he is sitting atop his horse with a confused expression. Gawain rides up next to him, a small smile on his face.

"What's wrong, Tristan?" Tristan looks up at him, surprised, almost as if he had not heard them come upon him. Lancelot looks towards Arthur, worried, since Tristan had never been caught off guard before. Tristan looks towards Arthur, still confused.

"We're being followed, Arthur. But…" he looks down towards the road on which they had come, "this person has gone in front of us, trailed back, and destroyed all evidence of being there."

Arthur nods his head, and they all draw their swords. As they do so, a horse wanders out of the bushes, its saddle bare. All of the knights watch the horse as it meanders by them, and Galahad gives a small laugh. He puts his sword back, and looks at Tristan, silently mocking him. Tristan walks his horse up towards the man-less horse, and he hits its backside with the flat of his sword. The horse whinnies and takes off at a dead run. As it does so, something falls off of the side of it, tumbling in the ground. As the dust settles, the thing is shown to be a person wrapped in a wool cloak. With the tip of his sword, Tristan tips the hood of the cloak back, to reveal his daughter, Saira. He rolls his eyes skyward, and sheaths his sword, dismounting his stallion.

"For the love of the Gods…" He bends down, making Saira stand up beside him, and then he starts to dust her off. Arthur and the rest of the knights all sheath their swords as well, and Gawain laughs at the predicament. Tristan just shakes his head, and looks pointedly at Saira. She sighs, rolling her eyes.

"You have taught me everything a father would teach his son. Why should I stay behind to be called after by stupid, dewy-eyed boys? To be chained to a stove? To be a weak, stupid girl? I would rather this." Tristan stares at her for a few moments, just as the rest of the knights try desperately not to laugh. Then Tristan cracks a smile, and pats her head. He walks over to her mare, the one who had run away as he hit it. Taking its reins, he apologizes to it, stroking its nose. As he brings it back, Saira mounts it. They all start to ride at an easy walk once more, and Galahad reins in beside Saira. He throws her a boyish smile, and she smirks back.

"My name is Galahad." He extends a hand, to which she takes. They speak for a while, and he makes her laugh a few times. Behind them, Tristan and Gawain are riding. Tristan looks at Gawain, and shakes his head.

"One minuet." As Gawain nods his head, Tristan maneuvers his horse in between Galahad and Saira, glaring at Galahad and causing him to ride to the back of the group. He then turns his horse and rides back to Gawain, just as Lancelot tries to pull up in front. Tristan places a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Not a chance." Lancelot looks at him, and then bursts out laughing He is soon joined in by the rest of the knights, and even Tristan smirks. It, all in all, was a good start to the day.

**Review, please! How do you like it? Please tell me everything!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	3. Heading to Rome

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:****TristanxOC, GalahadxOC. Sixteen years after Arthur's knights have been allowed to go home; Tristan and Ghost have had a baby girl. When the knights are called back for duty to Rome, what happens when they find they have someone following them?**

**A/N:**** I am sorry for the last chapter I put up. That was just retarded of me. Things have been going pretty rocky, and I have finals coming up so…I'M SORRY! Well, here is an actual chapter, so have fun!**

Arthur and the knights are all sitting around a campfire up in the mountain passes, trying to warm up as rain pours down around them. Gawain has the hood of his cloak pulled up and over his head, and is complaining about Britain's weather. Saira is curled up against Tristan, who is eating a red apple. As he cuts into the apple with his knife, Gawain looks towards him.

"You never told us, Tristan. What happened to Ghost?" Tristan stops mid-bite, and his eyes slowly rise to meet the inquiring gazes of the knights. His own eyes, though, are haunted.

"She is dead." He stands up, careful not to hurt Saira, and stalks off into the forest. As soon as he is out of sight, all of the knights look towards Saira; waiting. Saira sighs deeply, and looks down to fix her dress.

"My mother had been taken to Rome on charges of adultery. The man she was supposed to marry before Father begged the Romans not to kill her. And so…" she tears up, wiping her face furiously, "and so she is the mistress of the Emperor. So she is good as dead."

All of the knights go through a wave of emotion as the thoughts process in their heads. Finally, Arthur speaks up.

"We will head straight to Rome, then."

*************************Later that night, where the horses are picketed**********

Saira pats her mare's soft neck, and the horse tries to nibble on her cloak, causing her to laugh lightly. A twig snaps behind her, and she spins around to come eye-to-eye with Galahad. He smiles at her, and walks up to her, patting her horse. Saira eyes him warily, and he just chuckles.

"I'm not going to ravish you, woman." Saira snorts, placing her hands on her hips.

"You are aware of my name, sir knight, why do you refuse to use it?" Galahad smiles charmingly at her, and she can't help but laugh. They sits down by the horses, and talk for hours. Just as Galahad reaches forwards to tuck her hair behind her ear, as a friendly gesture, Dagonet walks out of the bushes and coughs loudly. The two of them look his way quickly, Galahad standing up as swiftly as possible. Saira stands up and curtsies, then leaves the two knights alone. As Dagonet leans against a tree-using only one hand to support his weight-he watches Galahad with an eyebrow cocked and a small smile. The horse whinny and Dagonet shakes his head slowly.

"Its better you didn't fall for the girl, Galahad. She _is_ Tristan's daughter. Imagine when he finds out?" He pushes away from the tree, and then walks back to the campsite, where everyone is sitting and talking. Galahad looks towards Saira's mare, who is trying to eat his clothing. He smiles, pats its velvety nose, then leaves to join the rest of them at the campfire. As he walks, Tristan watches him through a veil of his hair, and Galahad sits across from him and Saira, beside Gawain. Aside from the subtle glaring from Tristan, the night goes smoothly, turning into a good sleep for an early start towards Rome.

**Review, please! So, what do you think? Please, tell me everything!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	4. Problems

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything to do with King Arthur. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC, GalahadxOC. Sixteen years after Arthur's knights have been allowed to go home, Tristan and Ghost have had a baby girl. When the knights are called back for duty to Rome, what happens when they find they have someone following them?**

**A/N:**** I give all of my thanks to Solaris8, my muse. :D**

Ghost opens her eyes to see a man's feet stalking angrily out of the room. The door slams shut, and Ghost rolls painfully onto her back. All she had done was ask for one day to see her daughter, and the Emperor hit her until she nearly blacked out. She stifles a cry, trying not to let the hiding tears fall down her face. The door opens once more, and she can hear someone walking softly towards her. Looking up, she can see a young man looking down at her in concern. He has short brown hair that is tightly curled and close to his head. His big green eyes are wide with worry as he helps her sit up. She thanks him weakly, and he shushes her, wiping her face clean with a cloth. As he does so, Ghost smiles in spite of herself.

"Ezio, you would be perfect for my daughter…" The boy blushes softly, and continues to clean her up.

"I doubt that your daughter would be partial to a Roman, milady." After Ghost is cleaned from her blood, he sits in front of her, cocking his head to the side.

"Tell me about your daughter, milady, please?" Ghost gives him a soft laugh, and fixes her white dress to her liking.

"She's a stubborn girl, that's for sure. I haven't seen her since she was five years old, but she never wanted to play with other girls. Always the boys." she sighs deeply, a tear falling form the corner of her eye, "That was ten years ago, Ezio."

Ezio stayed with her.

***********************Arthur and the Rest***************************

Saira walks over to Galahad, her hands behind her back. She stands behind him for a while, cocking her head to the side.

"Sir Galahad…what are you doing?" Galahad spins around, eyes wide in shock. He is holding a knife in one hand, and a tree branch in the other. Dropping the branch, he places his knife in its sheath.

"N-nothing. I'm just bored, do you know why we aren't moving yet?" Saira nods her head, taking a small step closer to him.

"I do." She smiles a mysterious little smile, and takes another step closer, until they are only a hair's breath apart. Galahad is blushing deeply, his breath coming out faster than it should.

"W-why?" Saira laughs cheerily, then skips back, dimples showing off in her cheeks.

"My mare is with foal, sir Galahad. Sir Dagonet and Sir Arthur had gone to the nearest town to sell it and buy another horse in its place for me." She spins around, walking off into the forest and back to the campground. Galahad leans against a tree for support, placing a hand on his chest. There is a rustling in the bushes, and Tristan comes out. He walks over to Galahad, seemingly calm.

"Tristan! What is it?" Tristan calmly walks up to him, then pulls his dagger and places the tip at Galahad's throat.

"Not only is Saira my daughter, but she is my _**fifteen year old**_ daughter. You will not touch her, or I will kill you." Tristan snarls out the last of the sentence, his eyes flashing dangerously. He then stocks off to the campsite, leaving Galahad scared and nearly wetting his pants.

**Review, please! How do you like it? Ghost's part? The new boy she is talking to? Saira and Galahad? How about Tristan and Galahad? Please tell me!**

**~R**


	5. Rome

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything to do with King Arthur. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC, GalahadxOC. Sixteen years after Arthur's knights have been allowed to go home, Tristan and Ghost have had a baby girl. When the knights are called back for duty to Rome, what happens when they find they have someone following them?**

**A/N:**** I give all of my thanks to Solaris8, my muse. :D**

Saira wakes the next morning, freezing so bad that she cannot even shiver from the chill. Struggling to sit up, she can see the knights all awake and mobile. Saira brushes off the frost that had settled on her, and stands up shakily. The knights mount up, and Saira pats her new stallion on its velvety nose, and then saddles up herself. They all start out at a walk, and Saira half-dozes in her saddle. Gawain pulls up beside Tristan, and looks at him with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, I heard you threatened Galahad?" Tristan glares at him subtly, then kicks his horse into a trot. He reins in beside Arthur, and declares that he is going to scout out the next stretch of land. Galahad pulls up beside Saira as Tristan leaves at a canter. Dagonet gives him a warning glance, but Galahad ignores him. He looks over at Saira, smiling from ear to ear.

"Beautiful morning, don't you think?" Saira rouses herself from her doze, and looks sleepily at Galahad. She doesn't answer his inquiry, but definitely answers his smile. The two of them speak for a good while, until Galahad spots Tristan at the top of a hill, and he switches places with Gawain. Gawain shakes his head, and then rolls his eyes as he notices Saira watching Galahad's back. When the lot of them reach the top of the hill, Arthur notices that Tristan's face is pallid and his eyes are wide. Tristan makes a sweeping gesture to the empire below them.

"Welcome to Rome."

***************************Ghost****************************

Ghost places the last clip into her hair, smiling at herself in the mirror. It had been a week since she was beaten by her Emperor, so the bruising is gone. She stands up and sweeps her flowing gown aside, and looks up to come eye-to-eye with Ezio. The boy is giving her a small smile, and he bows.

"Milady." He holds out his arm, and Ghost takes it with a small chuckle. Ezio leads her out into the halls, and into the waiting hands of the Emperor. She then takes the Emperor's arm, and the three of them walk through the corridors silently. They exit Imperial Palace, and find themselves in the swarm of a large amount of people. Arthur and his knights are standing in the middle of it all, and Ghost's breath catches in her throat. The Emperor walks over to Arthur, leaving Ghost behind. He embraces Arthur, and welcomes him back to Rome. Ghost looks at Tristan, her eyes wide in shock. She can see that he is ashen and his jaw is clenching. She looks away, and gives automatic responses when she is introduced to the knights that she knows all too well.

Suddenly, the Emperor falls to the ground, blood splashing all over Ghost and Arthur, the two closest to the Emperor. Ghost freezes with her eyes wide in shock, and Arthur and the knights all draw their swords, ready for combat. A figure is seen running across the rooftops of the Palace, robed in the deepest of blacks. Not hesitating, Saira runs towards a vending cart, jumps on top of it, then using it to grab ahold of the rooftop of the Palace. She struggles to climb onto the roof, but when she does, she starts at a dead run; ignoring her father yelling at her to come back. She chases the person in black across the rooftops, and jumps down to the city below. The finally reaches the speed of the killer, and takes a flying tackle at them. They both go flying, and fall through a rotten part of the roof of a random stable.

Saira groans in pain, and rolls over to see that she is only a few paces away from the perpetrator. She crawls over to him, and then straddles him, drawing her knife and placing the edge of it against the figure's throat. The hood of the cloak is pushed back, and lying unconscious is a young man, a little older than her. He has ebony hair that reaches his chin, and when he opens his eyes they are a startling blue. His eyes grow wide, and he spins them around until he is the one on top. He brushes the dagger out of Saira's hand, and places himself in between her legs as to not let her kick at him. He pins her arms down on either side of her head, and she struggles violently. He places both of her hands in one of his, pinned above her head. He takes his other hand, and slugs her as hard as possible in the jaw, knocking her out cold. Standing up, he slings her over his shoulder and makes his escape.

Leaving only the mess of the roof and Saira's dagger behind.

Saira was gone.

**Review, please! How do you like it? Please give me lots to think about!**

**~R**


	6. Meanings

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything to do with King Arthur. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC, GalahadxOC. Fifteen years after Arthur's knights have been allowed to go home, Tristan and Ghost have had a baby girl. When the knights are called back for duty to Rome, what happens when they find they have someone following them?**

**A/N:**** I give all of my thanks to Solaris8, my muse. :D**

Tristan paces back and forth, muttering to himself. The knights are all seated at a large table in the Roman Emperor's Palace, trying to figure out how to get Tristan's daughter back from the man that had killed the Emperor. Gawain reaches out to stop Tristan from pacing, but Tristan snarls at him, ripping his arm back to his side. All of the knights watch him as his frustration grows, and as they do so the doors to the room open to reveal Ghost. Ghost sighs deeply, collects the skirt of her elaborate white dress, and walks towards Tristan. She stands in his way, dropping the skirts to settle the way they are supposed to be. Tristan stalks right up to her, looks up as if he is going to yell at her, then his expression softens a fraction. Ghost places a hand on his cheek, to which he automatically leans into. To the amazement of the rest of the knights, Tristan closes his eyes, grabbing her wrist with both of his hands. He bends down a small bit, completely giving himself to her. Ghost watches him coolly, assessing whether or not to comfort him completely. Going against what she wants to do-take him into her arms and never let him go-Ghost draws in a deep breath.

"I'm just as frightened as you are, Tristan." Tristan looks up at her with wide eyes, and his throat catches as he hears his wife speak for the first time in ten years. Without a care in the world, Tristan lets go of her wrist and grabs her face, kissing her furiously. Ghost blinks a few times, but grabs ahold of the front of his tunic, returning with a passion. The knights all look away from the two of them in respect, and Arthur continues to speak about what they are going to do, and how they are going to start. Ghost pulls away from Tristan just as the doors open and Ezio walks in. She gives Tristan one more longing look, then swiftly turns around and leaves the room with Ezio's accompaniment. Tristan looks towards his brothers in arms.

"Let's find my daughter."

***********************Elsewhere*******************

Saira opens her eyes to see the moon shining through the treetops of a forest. She tries to get up, but realizes that she is bound to a tree by her wrists. Sighing, she settles back down and looks around the area. There is a small campfire going, and the black-cloaked figure is sitting at the fire. He looks up to her, then gets off of his log and moves over to her. He squats down, drawing his cloak tight around him. The fire behind him gives him a ghostly appearance, his blue eyes frosty.

"Who are you?" His voice is deep and smooth, with the lilting accent that gives away his place of origin.

"A girl who was just kidnapped by an Irishman." The boy smiles at her, flashing white teeth. He cocks his head to the side, boldly sizing her up and down.

"I am Daithi. I now ask again; who are you?" Saira looks him in the eye, showing that she is not afraid of him at all.

"Saira. My name is Saira." The boy nods his head sagely, and then reaches out to brush hair out of her face. Saira pulls away, but Daithi decides to tuck her hair behind her ear anyway.

"What does your name mean, Saira?" She looks at him like he is insane, but he just watches her with inane curiosity.

"Princess…" she whispers. Daithi laughs happily, then taps her nose.

"Princess. I am the 'loved one'." He leans forwards, nearly nose to nose with her, "Would you like to be a 'loved one'?" He pulls away laughing loudly as she blushes a pretty pink. Daithi walks back to his campfire, and the night goes by without any more words. Saira leans her head on the trunk of the tree, and she sighs while she closes her eyes.

_**What have I gotten myself into…?**_

**Review, please! How do you like it?**

**~R**


	7. Adoration

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything to do with King Arthur. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC, GalahadxOC. Fifteen years after Arthur's knights have been allowed to go home, Tristan and Ghost have had a baby girl. When the knights are called back for duty to Rome, what happens when they find they have someone following them?**

**A/N:**** I give all of my thanks to Solaris8, my muse. :D**

It had been nearly three months since Saira had been captured by Daiki, the mysterious assassin with the gorgeous eyes. Tristan had been moping around the entire time, even going out of his way to avoid Ghost. Someone new had become Emperor of Rome, and the ceremony had been long and tedious. Most of the Sarmatian knights had dozed off, and Tristan had kept his eyes on Ghost, who was part of the ceremony.

Tristan walks through the streets of Rome, eyes on the night sky. He can sense someone behind him, and spins around with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Spotting Ghost, he drops his hand. Ghost walks up to him, white dress flowing behind her. She places a small hand in his, then starts to lead him off somewhere. He allows her to do so, not making a sound. Ghost drags him towards the Palace, but then into an alleyway when Palace guards patrol by them. Ghost pushes Tristan up against the alley wall, a hand over his mouth. She presses against him, and he looks down at her with a strange expression held within his eyes. When the guards are gone, Ghost brings Tristan towards the Palace again, and this time they get inside.

She drags him to the main bedroom, pushing him inside. She follows, closing the door behind her. Tristan doesn't even freeze up when she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. Wrapping his arms around Ghost's torso, Tristan backs them up towards the bedside, and she falls softly down onto her back. Tristan keeps eye contact as he slowly crawls on top of her, causing Ghost's breath to catch in her throat. It had been over a decade since she had been with a man she truly loved, and Tristan is the man of her dreams. Just to be beneath him again is to be in Heaven. Tristan leans down and kisses her softly, his whiskers tickling Ghost's cheeks, then he moves to trail kisses across her jawbone and down to her neck. He finds her sweet spot and suckles on it lightly, causing a small sigh of happiness escape from Ghost's half-parted lips. Tristan's hands run down her sides, grabbing hold of her hips, and elevating her slightly so that he can slip in-between her legs. She gasps softly, and Tristan grabs the hem of her dress, pulling it off of her. He stays still for a short while, looking down at her body, and noticing that his trousers are beginning to feel a little tight for his liking.

Ghost looks up at him with complete adoration in her eyes, and Tristan leans down and kisses her with a fiery passion. Their tongues battle for dominance as Ghost strips Tristan of his clothing, revealing his manhood to her completely. She smiles and bites her lip, remembering the feeling that he had given her in their time together. As Tristan leans in to kiss her again, and to reposition her for better entry, Ghost can only think about one thing.

How much she missed being in the arms of the man she loves.

**Review, please! How do you like it? SO much more on the way!**

**~R**


	8. A New World

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything to do with King Arthur. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC, GalahadxOC. Fifteen years after Arthur's knights have been allowed to go home, Tristan and Ghost have had a baby girl. When the knights are called back for duty to Rome, what happens when they find they have someone following them?**

**A/N:**** I give all of my thanks to Solaris8, my muse. :D**

Saira opens her eyes to see that she is a basic bed. She tries to sit up quickly to see where she is, but is held down by a strong hand. She struggles against it, and can see a young man sitting beside the bed. He has scraggly red hair that is tied into two long, thick braids down the front of his chest. His green eyes sparkle as he hand her a cup of some liquid. She looks at him suspiciously, taking in his muscular figure that is tattooed from the neck down. She then looks down at the cup of water, and scowls. The man laughs at her.

"It is just water." The man, like Daiki, has the brogue to his voice that tells of his Irish heritage. Saira takes the cup of water and drinks from it deeply. She never noticed how thirsty she really was until she had that glass of water. After she is done, she looks at the man once more.

"My name is Saira; what is yours?" The man smiles at her, which shows off a scar that stretches from the corner of his mouth to the bottom of his ear.

"Kael." Saira looks up to see Daiki standing in the room, against the doorway.

"I see you're feeling better." He walks over to the bedside, and Kael stands up. Standing up, Saira notices, Kael is even bigger than she first thought. He stands a good head or two above Daiki, and his muscles ripple underneath his tunic. He walks out of the room, and Daiki sits on the bed beside Saira. Daiki places an arm around Saira's shoulders, pulling her close to him. He kisses the top of her head.

"You've been sleeping since last night, love." He plays with her hand, and makes her look up at him. "Kael hasn't been here since last spring. He was up in the Northlands."

"He is a very large man, that one." Daiki laughs giddily.

"Yes, that he is. Did you sleep well last night? You seemed disoriented when you woke up." Saira blushes at the memory of the two of them the night before, and how he had taken the only pure thing left about her.

"I slept wonderfully." She leans up and kisses Daiki full on the lips, to which he returns. There is an uncomfortable cough from the doorway, and they both look over to see a woman standing there. She is dressed in elegant white robes, her red hair curling all the way to her hips. Her brown eyes seek out Daiki's face.

"Kilyna. Wonderful to see you back from the Northlands' Druid's Bluff." The woman throws him an icy glare, then snorts in Saira's direction.

"I see you're still dallying with the Sarmatian?" Daiki shrugs.

"The Elder's want to meet with you." And then the woman leaves in a swirl of skirts. Daiki kisses Saira's head again, then gets up and walks towards the door.

"I gotta go. When the head Assassin's want to talk to you, you know you're in shit." He leaves with a self-mocking smile. Saira lays back down in the bed, and nods off, dreaming of what her parents are doing at this very moment…

**Review, please! Love you all! Long reviews are lots of love!**

**~R**


	9. Coliseum

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything to do with King Arthur. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC, GalahadxOC. Fifteen years after Arthur's knights have been allowed to go home, Tristan and Ghost have had a baby girl. When the knights are called back for duty to Rome, what happens when they find they have someone following them?**

**A/N:**** I give all of my thanks to Solaris8, my muse. :D**

Ghost screams as Tristan is kicked in the face, his head snapping back painfully. He lies on the floor, dressed only in his trousers. Arthur and the rest of the Sarmatian knights run into the room, demanding to know what is going on. Tristan tries to crawl over to a sword on the floor, but the guard that kicked him places a foot on his back and presses him down to the ground. The new Emperor looks towards Arthur, anger burning in his eyes.

"Your knight here was found in bed with my wife!" Lancelot rolls his eyes, muttering about this happening 'again', and Arthur glares at Tristan. Tristan spits blood towards the Emperor's shoes.

"She is _my_ wife, you Roman son of a b-" He finds himself being kicked in the face once more, silencing him. Ghost screams out, and the Emperor backhands her across the face, causing her to fall to the bed. Arthur places a firm hand on the Emperor's shoulder.

"Don't touch her." The Emperor looks down at Tristan with disdain.

"Get rid of this piece of trash." He then sweeps out of the room, and a bloodied Tristan is dragged out of the room. Ghost looks up at the Sarmatian soldiers, and then walks up to Arthur. She glares at him with her tear-stained face twisted in fury. Reaching up, she slaps Arthur across the face.

"What happened to you men? You let your brother be dragged off by Romans, and stand here and do nothing? I pity your souls!" She then pushes past them all and runs off through the palace.

******************The Next Morning*******************

All of the Sarmatian knights stand around a table with Arthur and Ghost, all of them staring at the Emperor. The man looks around them, and then looks right down to Tristan who is tied down to the ground.

"Your punishment for sleeping with _my_ wife," He glares at Tristan with a burning hate, "You shall become my newest Gladiator." Ghost's hand flies to her mouth, then she hangs off of the Emperor's robes.

"Please, Pertinax! Please, don't do this!" He shakes her off, and Tristan is dragged away. The Emperor declares that there will be another fight in the arena, and they all fill into the Coliseum. They can see Tristan being pushed into the arena and, from the other corner, comes a large man. The two of them start to fight, scrapping and beating the living hell out of each other.

After an hour of hard fighting, Tristan is called victor. He turns to look at the Emperor, who sighs and gives him a thumbs up.

This would be the first of many.

**Review, please! How do you like it? Please tell me lots 'o' stuff!**

**~R**


	10. Execution

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything to do with King Arthur. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC, GalahadxOC. Fifteen years after Arthur's knights have been allowed to go home, Tristan and Ghost have had a baby girl. When the knights are called back for duty to Rome, what happens when they find they have someone following them?**

**A/N:**** I give all of my thanks to Solaris8, my muse. :D**

_**1 Week Later…**_

Tristan stands up from his bent-over stance, breathing heavily. He looks up the rows of the Coliseum, where the Emperor makes his decision, and gives him a thumbs-up. Tristan lets out the breath that he was holding as the crowd goes wild, and closes his eyes. There is someone at his elbow, steering him away from the crowd and back to the underneath of the Coliseum. He is thrown into a cell, hitting the floor hard and falling into unconsciousness almost immediately.

Waking up to the sound of his people talking, he squints and notices Ghost at his cell door. Slowly, and painfully, Tristan sits up and crawls over slowly, looking at his one love sitting there with a pained expression. She is in a beautiful dress, whose hem is getting dirty from the floor. She reached a hand through the cell door and places it on his weary face, to which he leans into.

"Tristan….Tristan, please win the next fight. It's your last one…and then leave Rome. Go away, and find Saira for me." Tristan looks up at her, suddenly shocked, wary and anxious. He shakes his head and coughs out,

"I can't leave….I can't leave you again." Ghost looks as if she is going to cry, and she shakes her head, white-blonde hair falling into her face.

"You must, my love." When Tristan asks her why, she stands up and starts to walk away. He calls out to her, reaching through the cell door, pleading for her to stay. Once she is gone from his sights, he slumps down and, for the first time since he was a child, lets tears streak down his face. He looks up at the ceiling, wondering how much he must have angered the Gods to cause him to lose the one thing that he has loved more than anything, so many times.

After another night in the cell, he watches as the sunlight flows through the cracks in the cell wall, the Guards walk up to his cell and drag him out, giving him only a sword. They walk him out to the entrance of the Coliseum, where he walks out into the bright sunlight. He walks out and sees his opponent, and the fight starts. As his opponent runs up to him, he drops his sword and closes his eyes, focusing on a mixture of the sound of the metallic sound of his sword clanging the ground; and his comrades yelling at him to pick it up. There is a feeling of sharp pain through his abdomen, and he looks down to see the other warriors sword half inside of him. He feels the burning sensation as the man pulls it out of him, and watches his punch Tristan square in the jaw. When Tristan hit's the ground, his opponent kicks him over and over, Tristan feeling his rib bones crack and blood pours out from his mouth. Finally, he reaches out for his sword and rolls onto his back, his opponent skewering themselves through the heart. He drops the sword, the man falling himself, then struggles to his feet. The crowd is quiet as the Emperor raises his thumb up high, then drops it down low. Tristan's shoulder's slump and Arthur looks down, his men roaring and Guards having to hold them back. Ghost screams out in horror, and climbs to the Coliseum's Arena, running towards him with tears streaking down her face.

A huge man, larger than Dagonet, stalks out to where Tristan is. He is dragging an axe behind him, and his head is covered by a black bag-like hat. Tristan bows his head and closes his eyes, and the large man raises the axe high above his head. Just before Ghost can reach the two, the man drops his axe down onto Tristan's neck with a sickening crunch. Ghost cries out in complete agony, falling to her knees as Tristan's body falls to the arena. Arthur looks away, tears standing in his eyes, and Bors yells out in anger, tears falling down his cheeks. All of the Sarmatian warriors, except for Dagonet, and crying outwardly. Galahad falls to the floor, his head in his hands.

**Review, please! Please, please PLEASE tell me what you think in this chappy!**

**~R**


	11. End of a Beginning

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything to do with King Arthur. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC, GalahadxOC. Fifteen years after Arthur's knights have been allowed to go home, Tristan and Ghost have had a baby girl. When the knights are called back for duty to Rome, what happens when they find they have someone following them?**

**A/N:**** I give all of my thanks to Solaris8, my muse. :D**

Ghost stands beside Arthur and his knights, lost in her own world. Her eyes are glazed over as she plays with a piece of cloth that she ripped from Tristan's body, not listening to anything that is happening around her. She doesn't even look up when the Emperor stalks into the room. Gawain starts for the Emperor, only to be held back by Arthur and Dagonet. He points an accusing finger at him, tears forming in his angered eyes.

"He won the fight, you piece of shit! He WON!" He roars before slumping down into a chair and hiding his face in his hands. The Emperor looks directly at Ghost, but says nothing. The doors to the room open and a tall man walks in, his armour clinking. The Sarmatian knights all look up to be shocked at the sight of the man, with the very familiar face. His hair has greyed with age, and there are crows-feet at the corners of his eyes, but there is no mistaking the haughty warrior.

"Massimo!" Arthur blinks in surprise. Massimo smiles at them, then looks sadly down at Ghost. The Emperor makes an impatient motion with his hand.

"Come now, I haven't all day. Read her the charges and take her to the gallows." Everyone looks up as this is said, and Massimo squats down beside Ghost. He holds one of her hands in his large one.

"I am so sorry, Avita. The Emperor has charged you with adultery and mutiny against the crown." The Sarmatian knights all relay their anger, but stop as they see a tear slide down Massimo's cheek. Ghost stands up and allows Massimo to take her out of the room. The Emperor follows, and behind him are Arthur and the knights. Ghost is taken to the gallows, where a noose is placed around her neck. She waits for the signal, playing with the cloth in her hands. As the floor drops and Ghost is hanged, Massimo looks away, crying, as well as the other knights. As Ghost slowly dies, she drops the cloth, and it sails away in the wind.

******************************Assassin's Camp*******************************

Saira sits up quickly, sweat causing her hair to stick to her face, her nightgown to her body. She looks out the window to the darkness beyond, when she can feel Daithi move beside her. She looks down and smiles softly, an anxious feeling in her gut. As she lays down, she has the feeling that her life has suddenly been changed; forever.

**Review, please! This is the end of this one, but I will be writing another soon to make this story into a Trilogy! I love you all!**

**~R**


End file.
